Repousse fangirls
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot] CédricKrum ! Héhé ! Zavez jamais vu ça hein ? nn En clair...quand Krum arrive pas à se concentré à cause des fangirls, et qu'il a sous la main un Cédric qui fantasme sur lui...


Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : ...Euh...drabble ? XD

Paring : Cédric Diggory/Viktor Krum

Disclamers : Les persos de Harry Potter m'appartiennent pas !

Voilà un pti drabble...XD Je voulais faire quelque chose de sérieux, en quelques minutes...mais c'est devenût du délire complet ! XD ...Et j'ai faillit marqué Dubois à la place de Diggory à un moment...TTuTT

Bon, vuilà, bon mini ficage ! XD

* * *

Repousse fangirl

* * *

L'œuf d'or tournoya encore quelques secondes sur la table avant de tomber sur le sol dans un bruit mat, roulant jusqu'aux pieds de Cédric Diggory. 

L'adolescent lâcha un long soupir, son menton posé sur ses mains elles-mêmes à plat sur la table.

Il avait passé tout l'après midi à essayer de percer le mystère de l'œuf doré, mais RIEN ! Aucun livre de la bibliothèque n'avait pût l'aider ! Après, il avait bien essayer de réfléchir, de réécouter le son insupportable de la chose...mais non, il ne trouvait vraiment rien du tout.

-Regarde comme il est beau ! »

-Woaaa ! Il est trop sexe ! »

-Les filles ! Il regarde vers nous ! »

-Kyaaaaaa ! »

...Et ces gloussements insupportables ne l'aidaient pas du tout... !

Cédric jeta un regard noir à Viktor Krum, qui était penché sur un bouquin volumineux, assis sur une table en face de lui, puis dirigea ses prunelles grises vers les cinq jeunes filles amassée contre une étagère de livre, qui espionnaient le champion du Dumrstrang à travers les nobles ouvrages.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouvaient toute à ce poseur ?

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait un charisme impressionnant, et qu'il attirait tous les regards...mais il n'était pas spécialement beau ! Enfin...il fallait quand même avouer qu'il n'était pas moche non plus...et puis, c'était vrai que, plongé comme ça dans sa lecture il était...

Hum.

Cédric secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il n'allait quand même pas fantasmer sur le bulgare ! Il manquerait plus que ça !

Viktor Krum releva légèrement son visage et croisa le regard de Cédric.

Il avait sûrement dût sentir qu'on le dévisageait...

Aussitôt, Diggory sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il détourna ses yeux et se laissa glisser sous sa table avant d'attraper son oeuf, et de se relever en évitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre sorcier. Puis, il s'apprêtait à sortir de la bibliothèque, quand Mme Pince l'interpella sans pour autant le regarder.

-M.Diggory, auriez-vous l'obligeance de ranger vos livre ? »

-Ah...euh...oui, désolé Madame ! », répondit précipitamment le poufsouffle.

Heureusement, la bibliothécaire l'appréciait assez pour son côté studieux, et Cédric revint vers sa table en rougissant de plus belle. Il se ridiculisait devant Krum ! C'était...la honte !

-...Euh... »

Diggory cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres, surpris.

Debout devant lui, Krum tenait tout ses bouquins dans ses bras, et avait même pensé à ranger sa chaise...Ils se dévisagèrent et le bulgare lui tendit la pile de livre.

-M...Merci ! », bafouilla Cédric en attrapant les ouvrages, encore plus gêné.

Merlin était contre lui.

-De rien... », répondit Viktor avec un accent incroyablement sexy, la voix rauque.

-... »

Sur le coup, Cédric ne sût même pas quoi dire. Il ouvrit sa bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit, et la referma à nouveau, les yeux écarquillés alors que Krum esquissait un sourire...séducteur.

-...Ca va... Cédric ? », demanda le sorcier en approchant d'un pas.

Diggory rougit, puis blanchit, avant de rougir à nouveau et de bégayer.

Merlin que son nom lui semblait beau prononcé de cette manière ! Cédrrrrrric...

-... ? »

Il sentait avec horreur une onde meurtrière se dégager de l'étagère en face de lui, où les cinq jeunes filles crevaient de jalousie.

-Je...je vais...si...je... »

-Laisse-moi voir... », sussura le bulgare en s'approchant encore plus, ne laissant que quelques centimètres les séparer. Il posa sa main sur le front de Diggory qui était sur le point de s'évanouir de bonheur.

-Non, ça va, je... ! »

-Shhhhhhhhht... », coupa Viktor en posant son index sur sa bouche.

Cédric se tût, et le champion de Durmstrang s'éloigna très légèrement avant de prendre une expression concentrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, les traits du bulgare se relâchèrent et il soupira avant de s'éloigner de Diggory qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Ah, elles sont enfin parties... »

Parties...elles...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Les cinq fiiiiiiilles ! », s'exclama soudain Cédric dans un éclair de lucidité.

Viktor acquiesça vaguement avec une mine dégoûtée.

-Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer... », expliqua le brun en posant son regard sur le poufsouffle qui essaya de ne pas paraître trop déçut.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, quand Viktor sourit à nouveau.

-Mais tu sais, _Cédric_, ce fut un plaisir de les repousser avec toi... », fit le sorcier avec un grand sourire séducteur.

-...Huh ? »

-...Hm. On devrait peut-être approfondir ça un jour... », marmonna pensivement le bulgare avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

Diggory écarquilla ses yeux et rougit violemment, alors que l'adolescent se mettait à rire.

-Bon...a un de ces jours Diggory... »

Viktor le dépassa avant de partir, non sans lui donner une légère tape sur les fesses. Et, horrifié, Cédric resta un moment pétrifier, avant d'étouffer un hurlement entre ses doigts.

-...**OH LE SALAUD** ! »


End file.
